Episode 273
Zu Beginn der Episode bemerken Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai und Chad das schwindende Reiatsu von Ulquiorra Cifer. Und sie fragen sich ob dies bedeutet dass Ichigo den Kampf gewonnen hat. Yammi Rialgo bemerkt dies allerdings auch, und meint noch das er ihm doch helfen wollte. Aus Wut pumpt der Espada sich auf und zerreißt dabei seine ohnehin schon zerschlissene Jacke. Dabei kommt sein Espada Tattoo auf seiner rechten Schulter zu Vorschein, die Nr. 10. Renji fragt die anderen daraufhin, ob sie bereits einem Espada gegenüberstand, woraufhin sich Rukia an den Kampf mit Aaroniero erinnert. Sowie Chad an sein Zusammentreffen mit Nnoitra denkt. Renji ist ein wenig erleichtert, da Yammy die Nr. 10 trägt und somit schwächer ist als alle andere Espada. So wollen die Drei den Kampf schnell beenden und zu Ichigo zurückkehren. Yammy jedoch kann darüber nur lachen, und aktiviert seine Resurreccion mit dem Ausruf, wüte Ira. Yammy wächst nicht nur zu einem riesigen Monster heran, sondern sein Espada Tattoo wird von einer 10 zu einer 0. Die Drei sind schockiert und der Espada sagt ihnen das die Nummern der Espada nicht von 1- 10 gehen, sondern von 0-9. Yammy schlägt anschließend auf seine Gegner ein. Sie können ausweichen und Renji schwingt sein Zabimaru gegen den Arm des Espadas. Dieses prallt aber nur von Yammys starker Hierro Haut ab. Als der Espada nach Renji schlagen will, hält Rukia ihn mit ihrem Some no mai, Tsukishiro für einen kurzen Moment auf. Erneut holt Yammy Wut entband aus, doch diesmal blockiert Chad den Schlag mit seinem eigenen. Anschließend setzt er mit seinem La Muerte einen drauf. Doch all das bleibt wirkungslos. Erneut aktiviert Renji daraufhin sein Bankai, Hiheo Zabimaru, was Yammy doch gleich in seine Einzelteile schlägt. Diese verbinden sich nun mit Hilfe von Reiatsu und fesseln den Arrancar. Rukia und Chad nutzen die Chance und greifen mit Hakuren und Brazo Izquierda del Diablo an. Doch die einzige Wirkung ist, dass Yammy noch wütender wird und ein Cero auflädt. Zur selben Zeit gehen die Kämpfe in Fake Karakura Town weiter. Tia Harribel offenbart ihrem Gegner Kommandant Tōshirō Hitsugaya ihre Espada Nummer, die Nummer Drei. Tōshirō ist überrascht, dass bei Harribels Stärke, sie dennoch nur auf Rang 3 ist. Tia aber sagt ihm nur, dass sie ihm nicht mal annähend das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Stärke gezeigt hat. Sie greift ihn daraufhin an, und der Shinigami aktiviert sein Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru. Jedoch zu spät und er wird von Harribel zu Boden geschlagen. Als der Kommandant am Boden ist, setzt Tia ihr Ola Azul gegen diesen ein, was auch Izuru und Sajin Komamura mitbekommen, die bei den Verletzen Shinigami stehen. Hitsugaya aber überlebt die Attacke und fliegt wieder zurück nach oben auf Harribels höhe. Auch der Kampf zwischen Shunsui Kyōraku und Coyote Starrk ist im vollem Gange, sowie Soifon gegen Barragan. Während Shunsui und Starrk aber den Kampf weniger ernst betreiben und nur ihre Klingen kreuzen. Shunsui lobt Coyote, da dieser seiner Meinung nach ein harter Brocken sei. Der Primera Espada kann dieses Kompliment nur zurückgeben, da der Kommandant selbst im Kampf seinen Hut und seinen Kimono anbehalten kann. Weitere Ola Azul prasseln auf Tōshirō ein, denen er aber ausweichen kann. Bis auf den letzten Schlag Tias, der den Kommandanten abermals zu Boden schickt. Bei Soifon sieht es ähnlich schlecht aus, da diese schwer keuchend vor Barragan hockt. Der Espada ist enttäuscht über die Stärke eines Kommandanten und zieht seine Axt aus seinem Knochentron. Omaeda fordert nun, dass es an der Zeit sei, das Limit aufzuheben, welches die Shinigamis während ihrem aufenteilt in der Menschenwelt tragen müssen. Barragan ist überrascht, dass sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel haben und brennt darauf, dass sie es einsetzte. Soifon aber erklärt, dass sie keine Begrenzung ihrer Kräfte haben und von Anfang an, in Notfällen, wie diesem, mit voller Kraft kämpfen. Dies verunsichert Ōmaeda und er sieht schon alle verlieren. Währenddessen fragt Tia Harribel Tōshirō, ob, dass schon alles sei, was dieser drauf habe. Es verärgert sie, dass ihre Fraccion gegen dem schwachen Level an Kraft verloren haben, als diese von Yamamoto getötet wurde. Sie will diese Farce nun beenden und aktiviert ihre Resurreccion Tiburon. Daraufhin wird sie von Wassermassen umschlossen. Anschließend greift sie Tōshirō an, welcher von einem einzigen Schlag zerteilt wird. Kurz darauf wendet sie sich Yamamoto zu und will ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, was er ihrer Fraccion angetan hat. Doch da kommt Hitsugaya wieder, dessen Angriff sie nur knapp ausweichen kann. Sie fragt, wie dass sein kann das er noch lebe. Worauf sich offenbart das nur eine Eisspiegelung von ihm zerteilt wurde und nicht er selbst. Shinigami Zukan Yamamoto macht Soifon klar, dass er von ihr einen Sieg gegen Barragan erwartet. Dasselbe will er auch zu Ōmaeda sagen, jedoch fällt ihm dessen Name nicht ein. Ōmaeda hofft, dass er sich an seinen Namen noch erinnert. Doch Yamamoto sagt nur er solle alles geben. Ōmaeda ist schockiert, dass er seinen Namen vergessen hat. Während Soifon nur meint, dass der General Kommandant so zeigt was er von Ōmaeda hällt. Ōmaeda ist schockiert. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode